


¡Aleja tus colmillos de mi cuello!

by AlexVil96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Humor, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Instincts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVil96/pseuds/AlexVil96
Summary: -¡Esto es un desastre, no, ¡peor! Una maldita bomba biológica, una catástrofe de gran magnitud, aunque aún no he podido clasificarla, podría ser natural o antropogénico lo…--¿Antro que?--Antropogénico o provocado por la humanidad, joder Scott ni siquiera has estudiado las primeras veinte definiciones para el SAT--Stiles, enfoque-OAquel donde Stiles atraviesa una crisis nerviosa al descubrir que su tatuaje del alma, que irónicamente tiene figura de lobo, busca a Derek Hale, el espeluznante hombre lobo que lo acosa con la mirada además de que le hizo la vida imposible en la infancia y Derek solo quiere que todos olviden la etapa donde sufrió picazón tardía de encías y le gustaba morder a Stiles.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	1. La elegancia no es propia del lobo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiKarim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiKarim/gifts).



> Regalo de Reyes para Ai Karim  
> Gracias por invitarme a unirme a este evento, quien diría que terminaría escribiendo para tí  
> Te amo mucho y espero que te guste.
> 
> Esta dividida en 2 partes  
> Por si preguntas, lo explicito tendrá sentido en la segunda parte de esta historia.

-Inició con la mordida de un hombre lobo, (definitivamente ni un poco original) a partir de ese momento se desató el infierno en su vida, ese preciso momento cuando inocentemente sobrevivía a la pista de un nuevo caso criminal que su padre le había brindado, coloreando en rojo las pistas más destacables, caminando para concentrarse más, ya saben TDAH, cuando sintió un gran ardor en el hombro izquierdo, seguido de un grupo de gritos salvajes que parecían taladrarte la cabeza-

-….-

-…-

-…-

-¡Cállate, Scott! Nunca he exagerado nada- respondió molesto al recibir la mirada que le gusta catalogar como “cuestionando la genialidad de Stiles Stilinski” la cual, si se permite decir, abusan mucho a su alrededor, rodó los ojos y siguió hablando.

-Bien, uh, puede que las cosas hallan ocurrido un poco diferente; el punto es que tú nunca has sentido el dolor de una mordida de un gran hombre lobo loco-

-¿Hombre? tenía 6 años-

-¡Tenía colmillos más grandes y afilados de los que tienes ahora!, mira estas imágenes son una comparación de cuanto crecen los colmillos de los hombres lobo con los de las personas, mira estos de 6 años, median...- al voltear a ver, Scott estaba en su celular sonriendo tontamente.

-¡Scott! ¡Hey!- dijo enojado chasqueando los dedos en la cara de su amigo.

-Stiles puedes parar con todo esto- señaló los dibujos que su amigo había pintado, decorado y hasta escarchado con brillantina, porque Scott ¡míralo! ¡brillan! Producto de una noche de desvelo y una sobredosis de Adderall -ya sé que le tienes miedo a Derek, tu papá lo sabe, la profesora Margaret lo sabía ¡toda la jodida ciudad lo sabe también!

-Scott no puedo simplemente “parar”- señaló irónicamente las comillas en sus dedos -Esto es un desastre, no, ¡peor! Una maldita bomba biológica, una catástrofe de gran magnitud, aunque aún no he podido clasificarla, podría ser natural o antropogénico lo…-

-¿Antro que?-

-Antropogénico o provocado por la humanidad, joder Scott ni siquiera has estudiado las primeras veinte definiciones para el SAT-

-Stiles, enfoque- suspiró su mejor amigo, guardando el teléfono, lo más seguro es que Allison le estaba escribiendo, lo que era injusto porque su hermano de otra madre, le había prometido jugar videojuegos hasta que se desmayaran y comer frituras hasta que despidieran olor a preservantes químicos por cada poro de la piel.

Pero puede entender mucho la postura de cachorro que tenía Scott hacia Allison, ya que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, su alma gemela era una increíble princesa de Disney, hoyuelos y ternura incluida, además de que tenían una relación que era la típica fantasía adolescente, padre que se opone, huidas al bosque, mensajes secretos, él te amare hasta el final, justo el drama que todos los niños deberían vivir.

Pero ¿qué es lo que recibe él? la persona más amargada e intimidante de Beacon Hills como alma gemela, la cual ha temido y evitado desde que tenía 4 años, añadiendo el punto fulminante que es un hombre lobo, no lo malinterpretes, él no era como esos idiotas que practicaban especismo, nunca discriminó a nadie por su especie, el problema es que a raíz de sus traumas infantiles, cuando aparece un hombre lobo en su punto de visión, inmediatamente siente ganas de huir. A la mierda las personas como Jackson Whittemore, que no podían entender nada de psicología conductual, aunque se los explicaran los mismísimos Iván Pávlov y John Watson juntos; mierda, está divagando de nuevo.

El punto era que él tenía un boleto válido para enloquecer cuanto quisiera, así que, agradecería que las personas a su alrededor entendieran que el nivel de drama y exageración de su vida estaba más alto de lo que su cabeza hiperactiva y obsesionada podía manejar.

-Lárgate a ver a tu querida Allison- no había ni terminado de hablar cuando Scott ya estaba alegremente recogiendo sus cosas, al ver que Stiles cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó una ceja a su dirección, tuvo por lo menos la decencia de parecer culpable.

-Stiles… realmente pienso que deberías de darle una oportunidad, las personas cambian y nunca llegarás a conocerlo realmente si no hablas con él – dijo mientras palmeaba los hombros de Stiles, en un gesto vagamente consolador, prometiendo mandarle mensajes más tarde salió cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

¿Una oportunidad? Vaya mierda de consejo.

***

Cada persona en el mundo tenía un complemento perfecto como alma gemela, las cuales se presentan en múltiples manifestaciones, desde letras hasta diagramas, desde colores hasta sensaciones y en un hilarante caso el mismo rasgo genético, en forma de un pequeño cabello blanco al lado izquierdo de la cabeza.

Estas expresiones facilitaban el encuentro entre almas y evitaban la confusión; pero ser una persona idónea, no te garantizaba tampoco el éxito en una relación, sólo ver el matrimonio fallido de los padres de Scott era un claro ejemplo.

Sin embargo, para los sobrenaturales era diferente, casos como cambiaformas o con alma animal, brujas, merfloks y demás, no recibían ninguna característica, sino que ellos con sus sentidos mejorados o con sus poderes, perciben quien es su alma gemela.

Derek Hale tuvo el afortunado para muchos, desafortunado para su compañero, encuentro a la tierna edad de 6 años, estaba sentado jugando junto a dos primos que poseían la misma edad, cuando percibió el olor más atractivo que había sentido en toda su vida.

Cada respiración le provocaba un calor en todo el cuerpo y una comodidad como cuando regresaba a casa, se sentía como estar en medio del bosque con su manada en una noche de luna nueva. Pronto el aroma se estaba alejando, desesperado se propuso a seguirlo, los primos de Derek como niños sin preocupaciones no le estaban prestando atención en pro de seguir jugando.

Corriendo llegó hacia el salón de la profesora Margaret Ribes, que se encargaba del primer año del jardín de niños; al llegar, Derek observó a un niño más pequeño que él, coloreando en rojo un libro de misterios, caminando y balbuceando de manera baja, mientras a su alrededor otros niños jugaban y la maestra consolaba a algunos de no dejaban de llorar pidiendo a su madre.

Instintivamente se escondió para que ese niño no lo viera, el lobo interior quería algo que Derek no entendía, sentía que debía … ¿cazarlo? y ¿morderlo? Pero él mismo sabía que eso solo lo hacían con animales, nunca con personas. Los únicos lobos que atacaban personas eran omegas, de los cuales su mamá se hacía cargo.

Pero era una lucha de control demasiada grande para un niño como Derek, el increíble olor nubló su cabeza, seguida de una comezón en sus encías, provocaron que se rindiera a los deseos del lobo; sintiendo que se alargaban sus colmillos y sus ojos brillaban en dorado, prosiguió a cazar esa atractiva presa.

.

Luego de eso y de morder a Stiles cuatro veces más en los meses posteriores, Talia Hale, madre y Alfa de Derek, decidió que estudiaría en casa hasta que pudiera controlar el llamamiento de sangre que su alma le rogaba, después de dos años de juguetes mordidos hasta la destrucción; llegó el día donde Derek no sintió que le picaran las encías, pequeñas victorias siguieron, pero luego de 4 días, Talia decidió llevarlo a un parque para hacer un pequeño experimento, desafortunadamente volvió a encontrarse a Stiles en una caja de arena y pues, recayó terriblemente.

El Sheriff y Claudia fueron muy comprensibles cuando se les abordó el tema, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que estuvieran cómodos ni que decir que estuvieran de acuerdo, el problema sólo se agravó cuando Derek regresó a la escuela en cuarto grado y Stiles que estaba en segundo, reaccionó violentamente gritando y llorando que lo alejaran de él y desde allí todo fue en picada.

A medida que fue creciendo Derek trató de llamar la atención de Stiles, aunque la mayoría de las personas podrían cuestionar eso, mirar fuertemente a alguien y esperar a que te ame no es intentarlo, pero era tímido ¿de acuerdo?

Quiénes dicen que sólo los ojos claros son hermosos claramente nunca se han enfrentado a los ojos mieles de Stiles, esos increíbles ojos oscuros le quitarían el aliento con una sola mirada a cualquiera; cada vez que Derek intentaba hablarle parecía como si todo su cuerpo lo traicionara, se sentía tan nervioso que no era capaz de decir una palabra.

La relación de Derek y Stiles era como un juego de tirar la cuerda, donde la incomodidad y el temor se hacía presente, luchando para mostrar su dominio, pero si necesitabas darle una definición, era, sin lugar a equivocarse, dolorosa.

***

Stiles lamentaba totalmente todas las decisiones que tomó cinco días antes de hoy; toda la culpa radicaba en la comida de su refrigeradora, o mejor dicho la falta de ella, lo que provocó un viaje al supermercado, siendo más específico, al único supermercado que podía permitirse una población tan pequeña como la que había en Beacon Hills.

Saliendo con las compras en manos, ya que Stiles no iba a darle la razón al sobrenombre que Bobby Finstock le gritó una vez tiempo atrás, del que se recordó sin razón al momento de pagar, así es como trabaja su cabeza, brindando información innecesaria en momentos aleatorios, bueno, como sea, aunque eso fue hace meses, aquí y ahora definitivamente Stiles Stilinski probará que no tenía ni tiene brazos de fideos, él era fuerte, así que podía cargar con todas las bolsas hasta su carro, era fuerte y perezoso, así que tardará un tan solo viaje al estacionamiento.

En medio de su esfuerzo hercúleo, maldijo las estupideces que a veces hacía, como estacionar el jeep a la distancia más lejana del lugar, y luego el cargar todo de una vez, y no llevar el carrito de compras como cualquier persona normal.

Se detuvo a pocos pasos de haber empezado para descansar, estaba empezando a inclinarse para recoger las bolsas que colocó en el suelo, cuando una voz habló, misma a la que Stiles nunca ha querido escuchar en un buen día, o cualquier otro día.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- vacilantemente, con la boca levemente abierta y aún entumecido del miedo Stiles asintió levemente al gran hombre atrás de él. ¿Por qué diablos dijo que sí? ¿Dónde está su gran boca que corre rápido cuando más lo necesitaba?

Derek levantó todo con una sola mano, increíble, la super fuerza de hombre lobo en realidad agrega muchos beneficios a la vida; agradeció mucho que Derek no tratará de comenzar una conversación, aunque, siendo sincero Derek nunca le ha dicho más de veinte palabras; estaba aliviado que eso no cambiara ese día, mientras se dirigía al jeep, el lobo estaba cuidando de darle el espacio suficiente que Stiles necesitaba para no sentirse intimidado.

Al dejar todo dentro del jeep Stiles se balanceaba nerviosamente, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, mientras Derek solo estaba frente a él viéndolo fijamente, está bien, no entrés en pánico, lo más seguro es que estaba esperando un agradecimiento.

Stiles no podía alegar de una mala educación así que, haciendo caso a su voz interior que muchas veces sonaba como su papá, levanto la mano para agradecer mientras estrechaba la mano de Derek, o ese era el plan hasta que el ambiente de incomodidad aumentó cuando Derek únicamente se quedó viendo la mano extendida frente a él sin ninguna intención de estrecharla.

-Mnh, er, bu-bueno, gracias por la ayuda allí, tal parece que realmente soy mucho más perezoso de lo que soy de fuerte, entonces sí, generalmente mi papá me acompaña a comprar, siempre se asegura que así como le restrinjo la comida yo tampoco pueda comprar chatarra, es como como una venganza que disfruta mucho te puedo decir, casi doblego mi voluntad la última vez por unas reese´s, por eso no vino conmigo esta vez, porque el colesterol puede provocar aterosclerosis ¿sabes? Esa placa de grasa arterial que causa ACV, trombosis, y si, no me hagas hablar de lo que le afecta la presión arterial a la función renal, realmente es una locura lo de la irrigación del riñón, pero por más que le digo, ese hombre no entiende que está en peligro empieza con su “Stiles estás exagerando” y me mira, sabes con una expresión que… ¡Oh por Dios! Voy a cerrar mi boca ahora-

Stiles decidió terminar todo cuando Derek lo miró amargamente haciendo una mueca nada agradable hacia la divagación, como si lo estuvieran obligando a escuchar, e hizo un pequeño ruido de exasperación y su mirada se dirigía a otro lado del estacionamiento, como si no quisiera verlo, bien, ni dos minutos y ya estaba fastidiado de la presencia de Stiles. Genial.

Procedió un momento más de silencio incómodo y a medida que pasaba cada segundo la cara de Derek tomaba una expresión más extraña y molesta.

-Gracias por la ayuda- volvió a decir Stiles para que Derek se apartará y pudiera abrir la puerta para irse hacia su casa, pero Derek solo se le quedó viendo. Si no fuera porque el miedo es más grande que su impaciencia ya le hubiera dicho que se moviera.

Carraspeando con la garganta para llamar la atención una vez más, Derek volteó a verlo y él hizo un gesto para que se apartará y poder abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Derek abrió la puerta del conductor para que él entrará.

Stiles de verdad que no quería subir ahora, darle la espalda a Derek no era algo que quería hacer, alejarlo de su línea de visión solo lo podría más nervioso y sentir la presencia del lobo atrás realmente no era algo que disfrutara, no quería una repetición del primer día de secundaria, que fue la única vez que le dio la espalda y lo siguiente que sintió fue el frío metal del casillero en la cara.

Tenía apenas 12 años, y Derek le gruñía cerca del cuello, cubriéndolo con todo el cuerpo, oprimiendo cada centímetro de Stiles a la superficie metálica, él agradece a todo lo divino que Laura y James, los hermanos mayores de Derek estuvieran cerca porque lo arrastraron lejos de él.

No fue algo que quisiera repetir.

Menos si ahora no hay más hombres lobo para restringir a Derek.

Definitivamente no.

Derek se quedó como estúpido con la puerta abierta y podía quedarse lo que pudiera sosteniéndola porque Stiles no iba a entrar.

-Entra- dijo Derek en un tono que parecía que estaba siseando cada letra, Stiles como el terco que era, negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ahora!- dijo casi pareciendo que labraba.

Joder, que carácter. 

Stiles corrió a entrar al auto y Derek colocó una mano en su espalda para empujarlo al jeep más rápido. El toque se sintió raro, pero eso es lo último en que concentrarse cuando tiene un perro rabioso de frente.

-No salgas esta noche- le dijo el lobo en una manera que parecía amenaza, mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

-Tu no me dices que hacer- Genial, ahora sí que puede hablar ¿Dónde estaba su instinto de autopreservación?

-No salgas- ¡oh! Derek de verdad le mostró los dientes y luego se fue.

Stiles se quedó en el auto, respirando profundamente para calmarse, Derek le tocaba cada fibra sensible de la peor manera, pasando las manos por su cabello, lo calmó, movimientos repetitivos siempre lo traían de vuelta; momentos como este, era cuando agradecía haber cambiado su corte.

¿Por qué se molesta en sorprenderse?

Derek siempre ha sido un imbécil.

Enojado, levantó la llave con su mano levemente temblorosa, luchando un par de veces para encender el motor, y decidió irse de allí, con el orgullo un poco dañado como suele suceder cada vez que Derek se le ocurre acercarse voluntariamente.

Llegada la noche, su espalda le molestaba un poco, era un pequeño ardor acompañado de dolor, pero no era lo suficiente para prestarle más atención de la que merecía, así que, terminando de estudiar historia para su examen, se dispuso a dormir un poco.

Acercándose a la ventana para cerrarla, se quedó viendo el cielo.

Esa noche había luna llena.

Ignorando por completo algo como eso, prosiguió a dormir, hasta que luego de un tiempo no identificable se levantó desesperado con un asfixiante ardor que comenzaba en el centro de la espalda e irradiaba cubriéndolo todo, desde la línea de la nuca hasta el nacimiento de los glúteos, no sabía con que rascarse para calmar la situación, era tan sofocante que lo tenía restregándose contra la pared y luego con el marco de la puerta, así durante unos 30 segundos antes que disminuyera un poco, corriendo hacia la ducha dejándola correr, entró a la fría agua que caía, tirando la camisa fuera de él y se mantuvo adentro lo que parecieron horas hasta que, disminuyendo paulatinamente desapareció la molesta sensación.

Terminó dándose una ducha completa cuando vio que ya estaba amaneciendo, sonriendo y lleno de emoción todo el tiempo, ¡Solo había una única explicación! Había conseguido al fin su marca del alma, él estaba un poco preocupado, porque la mayoría recibe su marca en la niñez, pero él no tenía nada todavía.

Sin embargo, sucede en raras ocasiones que las marcas se forman tardíamente, él estaba en un foro y visitó varios blogs donde existían personas que compartían sus historias donde recibieron sus marcas después de los 30, así que él tenía todavía esperanza.

Se acercó al espejo anticipando obviamente un tatuaje del alma, lo deduce por como dolió, porque si hubiera sido un nombre cree que el ardor se hubiera concentrado hacia una sola dirección, pero lo que vio casi hace que deje caer la toalla del asombro.

La mayor parte de su espalda estaba ocupada por un enorme lobo de pelaje negro, con una apariencia peligrosa, sus fauces estaba abiertas a modo de ataque, parecía que saldría de su piel a matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino. Le encantaba.

¡No más!

Lo adoraba.

Se miraba tan genial, sonriendo al espejo solo se imaginó la cara que le podría su amigo Scott, porque comparado con el pequeño halcón que adornaba generalmente su muñeca, esto era mucho más impresionante.

El tatuaje siempre busca al alma a la que pertenece, por ejemplo, cuando Scott estaba con Allison, su tatuaje se movía hacia el lugar donde lo tocaba, si Allison caminaba a su lado y tomaba su mano, el halcón se movía hacia la palma de la mano de Scott, escondiéndose a la vista de todos, bajo el refugio del toque de su pareja; pero cuando Allison no estaba presente, el tatuaje se quedaba estático en su muñeca.

No puede esperar para ir a la escuela, pues su marca es la más grande que él ha tenido la dicha de ver, solo podría seguirla Erica Reyes que poseía un oso que se extendía por todo el muslo derecho, lo sabe porque la mujer lobo mordida, le gusta presumir su marca usando faldas y pantalones cortos.

Ahora la entendía tanto, él mismo quisiera tener las agallas de poder presumir su hermosa marca, pero a menos que vaya sin camisa no hay forma que miren, además él siempre se siente seguro usando varias capas de ropa encima, porque además de lo cómodo que es, lo hacen parecer menos delgado.

Dejando la ropa y las inseguridades de lado, fijándose en el reloj miro que todavía tenía que esperar dos horas más para salir camino a la escuela, así que decidió gastar toda esa energía nerviosa en una partida de WoW.

***

Cuando estaba cantando basura pop del top 10 de billboard de esa semana, en medio de la carretera se acordó de lo sucedido con Derek el día anterior, y eso fue suficiente para agriar un poco su humor.

Estúpido, cree que solo porque es un hombre lobo hermoso y caliente puede salirse con la suya, porque juzgándolo de manera objetiva, Derek estaba encima en preciosura que todos los chicos que asisten en Beacon Hills High School, él fácilmente podría ser la persona más popular si quisiera, porque tenía los dos únicos requisitos para serlo, ser rico y ser guapo.

Sin embargo, Derek sólo se relaciona con su manada al igual que Cora, Isaac y Boyd, que a pesar de ser sus compañeros, a parte de sus nombres y las notas que obtienen en exámenes y trabajos, no sabe nada más, son casi completos desconocidos. Pero, no es que todos los hombres lobos fueran tan estrictos y selectivos, porque varios miembros de la manada Hale socializaban fácilmente con el resto de sobrenaturales y humanos por igual.

Para el resto de la población estudiantil Derek podría parecer un alumno normal como cualquier otro, un poco snob con un severo rostro y nada más, pero ponle a Stiles en su camino, y mágicamente adquiría una actitud de matón cada vez; se transformaba en un peligro explosivo amargado que lo evitaba como si tuviera lepra o peste bubónica, ignoraba su presencia cuando pasaba a su alrededor, y lo miraba como si estuviera planeando torturarlo hasta la muerte.

Era interesante ver el cambio; porque cuando estaba con su manada era un lobo siempre irascible pero feliz, pero ¡bam! aparecía salvajemente Stiles a la vista y era más irascible que feliz, o mejor dicho era completamente irascible y la felicidad huía lejos.

Cada vez que ha interactuado con Stiles todo terminaba con una pelea o con Derek huyendo, pero, hoy era su día especial, que Derek tuviera una constipación emocional sólo con Stiles, no era su propio problema, al diablo con Derek Hale.

Con suerte este año que Derek se gradué, la universidad lo alejé de Stiles para siempre, y con eso en mente, aceleró el último tramo de la escuela, hasta frenar con bastante ruido al llegar a su sitio preferido de estacionamiento; nadie le dio una segunda mirada porque sabían de sus rarezas, corriendo felizmente para encontrar a sus amigos para enseñarle orgullosamente su nueva adquisición sintió un tirón que lo hizo frenar su carrera.

Deteniéndose en la pared, con la mirada asombrada a la nada, sintió un hormigueo en toda la espalda, algo como lo que nunca había sentido ¡Por el cinturón de Batman! Era de su marca de alma, la maldita cosa se estaba moviendo sola, sintió un movimiento a su lado izquierdo así que se movió a su destino.

La marca de alma lo estaba guiando a su pareja.

¿Sería una chica hermosa, agradable e inteligente con un divino color rubio fresa? Bien, talvés no, pero no importa, podría ser cualquiera, él estaba emocionado, Ya lo amaba,

.

.

.

Pero como siempre lo hace.

Habló demasiado rápido.

***

¿Qué hace ahora?

Luego de hacer pruebas tres días seguidos, estaba estancado, cada una comprobó que efectivamente era Derek.

Cada momento que sentía a Derek cerca todo su tatuaje se mueve, lo que era intimidante como el infierno, agradece su manía de usar camisas a cuadros que cubrían la totalidad de sus extremidades superiores y agregó para más seguridad unos guantes.

Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se revele, no quiere llegar al momento que Derek se pare a mirar su cara, porque seguramente, el tatuaje cubriría un lado del cuello y una mejilla, exhibiéndose ante el lobo, buscando el toque de su mano.

O simple y sencillamente, de alguna manera logra enojar tanto a Derek que le golpea el rostro, se imagina la cara que haría Derek cuando sienta el cosquilleo del reconocimiento, mientras Stiles consigue lo que probablemente sea el ojo morado más grande de la historia, maldita sea, que cuadro más tétrico. 

Mordiendo el interior de un lado de su boca, se levantó de la cama y decidió cambiar la situación, Stiles ya no podría permitirse intimidarse por Derek, que aparentemente era un tipo de dios griego, pero en realidad era un imbécil.

Un imbécil que Stiles siempre ha dado mucha importancia en su vida, pero ya no más. Stiles no entrará en una relación abusiva, sólo porque era su alma gemela, él era mejor que eso ¡mucho mejor!

Bueno, era más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica, en su cabeza, ya estaba preparando escenarios donde peleaba con Derek y salía ganando -peleas verbales cabe decir- en las cuales siempre decía el comentario culminante que dejaba a Derek sin nada que decir.

¡Eso iba a hacer!

Enfrentaría a Derek y le cerraría la boca tan rápido que quedaría tan confundido que su cabeza colapsaría.

Sonriendo ante la perspectiva, disfrutó momentáneamente antes de suspirar derrotado, es mejor que se propusiera a pensar en algo que solucione todo y que sea creíble.

2 horas después de ideas extrañas y poco reales decidió bajar por agua, pero al llegar a la cocina observó que varios documentos ocupaban toda la mesa, al lograr distinguir unas cuantas imágenes que de manera descuidada sobresalían de las carpetas, olvidara el asunto Derek, de todas formas siempre ha sido un fanático de ignorar los problemas hasta que desaparezcan, así que animándose, arrastró la silla, al terminar de acomodarse extendió una mano para tomar el papel frente a él cuando recibió una pequeña palmada, alejándolo de su cometido.

-¿Qué crees que haces jovencito?- cuestionó John Stilinski, padre soltero a tiempo completo y Sheriff del condado de Beacon Hills bajo la jurisdicción del estado de California.

-Mm, ¿nada?- exclamó tratando de colocar una expresión inocente, sin embargo, salió más como una interrogación y como era de esperarse su padre no lo compró.

-Muy inteligente, prueba de nuevo-

-Vamos papá, déjame ver un poco, ya te he ayudado anteriormente, no podrías decir que hubieras podido resolver el caso Jaynes sin mi-

-Número uno, decidimos que eso jamás iba a salir de tu boca nuevamente, número dos, prometiste no husmear en mi trabajo apenas hace dos días y número tres acabó de recibir una llamada del departamento de asuntos sobrenaturales, ellos toman el caso-

-¡No es justo! Los federales siempre toman los casos más interesantes, si no son ellos, son los Hale, hay una subrogación injusta, claro está, tú eres lo suficientemente capaz de resolver y atrapar al culpable tanto como ellos, ¡sino es que más! Los humanos también somos capaces, justamente hoy en Oslo, la manada local y el gobierno pudieron atrapar a un maurus que traficaba esclavos de varias especies, todo gracias a la ayuda de un policía, ¿sabes de que especie era?

-No podría imaginarlo- contesto John mientras recogía su trabajo, aprovechando que la atención de Stiles estaba dirigida hacia otro lado.

-Exacto, un humano- dijo Stiles, no perdiéndose el tono sarcástico de la respuesta de su padre, pero felizmente ignorándolo -que no necesito para nada, ninguna de las súper habilidades locas, solo ser inteligente y astuto, ¿sabes qué? Mejor busco la noticia y la leo-

Riendo un poco por toda la explicación, John logro quitarle el celular a Stiles, recibiendo un ¡hey! eso es mío, evitando así que empezará una diatriba (otra vez) sobre la jerarquía del manejo de casos, a la vez que acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza de su hiperactivo hijo.

-Hoy no chico, créeme, es mejor que Talia lo maneje-

-¿Tan malo es?- preguntó tratando de estirar la cabeza hacia atrás de su padre para lograr leer un poco.

“Instantáneo” “sin sobrevivientes” es lo único que logró ver.

-No tienes idea- terminó de decir John cuando salió caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación; saltando del asiento, Stiles prosiguió a seguir acosando a su papá.

-¡Vamos! no puedes decirme algo así e irte a dormir tan campantemente, ¿qué hay de mí? Me causará tanta curiosidad que podría morir y estoy seguro de que eso es crueldad infantil-

Exasperado su padre se detuvo al escuchar esa frase -si estas tratando de ganar esta discusión con un argumento así, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo-

-Bien, deja en la oscuridad al pobre Stiles, imagina si me pasa algo por no saber los peligros que se encuentran allá afuera, una pequeña advertencia puede hacer el cambio, si contáramos todos los casos que una buena decisión en tan solo un segundo fue determinante, es más si utilizamos estadísticas pudiéramos sacar la media, y luego percentiles para más validez científica, tendríamos que remontarnos al siglo XVIII a Francia donde nació la fuerza policial, quienes…-

-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es necesario- dijo cansado John sobándose las sienes, sólo quiere ir a dormir luego de dos turnos seguidos, uno nocturno que le cubrió a Tara y uno diurno, que es el correspondiente a él, pero aquí se encuentra a solo unos pocos pasos de su cama discutiendo con su no tan pequeño hijo.

-Dame por lo menos una palabra con la que trabajar- rogó por última vez.

-Fuego- dijo misteriosamente John, de una manera que parecía que estuviera hablando en serio; pero luego encrespó hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios, burlándose de Stiles.

-¡Eso no me ayuda para nada! Dame una pista algo como la…-

-Buenas noches Stiles-

-Pero que-

-Dije buenas noches- fue un ultimátum acompañado con “la mirada” y el sonido del seguro de la puerta.

-Bien, buenas noches- respondió Stiles entre dientes, aceptando la derrota de esa noche, dando media vuelta se dirigió a su propia habitación y se dispuso a investigar sobre criaturas sobrenaturales que utilizan fuego, que además pudieran generarlo de manera instantánea y que fueran muy letales para no permitirse dejar ningún sobreviviente.

Investigar ha sido desde siempre uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, además que la anticipación de encontrar piezas, unir puntos, descubrir patrones, todo eso lo emocionaba. Ir al colegio era terriblemente aburrido, porque todo era una monotonía gris llena de ruido; sin embargo, dale algo para que descubra y su mente se enfocaba de una sola vez.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando terminó de investigar, así que se dispuso a imprimir y tratar de dormir un par de horas.

***

-Siempre pensé que los fénix eran amables- comentó Scott confundido al mirar las hojas frente a él.

-Sólo porque las películas digan que son buenos, no tiene porque ser real- respondió Stiles a medias con un lapicero en la boca completamente desinteresado, no es una gran ciencia, no puedes satanizar o adorar a una sola especie por los estereotipos sociales, todas las especies tienen individuos buenos y malos.

-Scott, en realidad es bastante simple, así como hay vampiros con refugios para animales y ogros que reforestan bosques puede haber también unicornios caníbales o druidas oscuros- respondió amablemente Allison; ojeando una parte de la investigación, luego de terminar de leer, dirigió su mirada al mejor amigo de su novio.

-Stiles- dijo suave Allison mirando unos segundos a Scott, y su postura inmediatamente se rectificó. -Necesitamos hablar de lo que no me has dicho-

-¡Scotty!- dijo enojado Stiles, sabía que él había sido el que le contó.

-Perdón hermano, no puedo mentirle a Alisson-

-No es mentir, es solo ocultar información-

-Para mí, eso es mentir-

-Stiles- llamó nuevamente la única femenina en el grupo.

-¡Mira la hora! Como corre el tiempo cuando estas con tus queridos amigos, es mejor si me adelanto- hablaba mientras recogía cada hoja y las organizaba.

-Siéntate Stiles- exclamó groseramente Allison a la vez que dejaba de sonreír; suspirando se volvió a sentar porque Stiles sabía en su interior que necesitaba decírselo a alguien más, cuidando que Derek o su manada no estuvieran cerca se dispuso a hablar.

-No quiero estar vinculado con él, es un neanderthal con cerebro de maní, deja a un chico soñar, tengo estándares ya sabes, quiero un caballero - dijo sintiéndose estúpido cuando Scott comenzó a reírse hasta que Allison lo golpeo con sus piernas debajo de la mesa.

-Es bueno tener estándares, lo único que te aconsejo es que le digas que estarás moviéndote hacia otra dirección, que no deseas una relación-

-¿Enloqueciste? Va a matarme antes de que termine el día, él ya debe saber que no todos estamos destinados a ser la pareja idílica de novela chick lit-

-Pero se supone que es tu mitad perfecta, vamos Stiles ve a decirle-

-Claro que no, non, nein, ani, jamás, nunca- negó Stiles frenéticamente, Derek era lo último que deseaba añadir a su rutina. Discutiendo el resto de la hora de almuerzo, se separaron cada uno a una clase diferente, con el acuerdo que nadie vuelva a mencionar el tema.

Terminando la jornada se dirigió hacia su jeep, pues sus amigos iban a tener una cita y aunque lo invitaron él realmente no disfruta ser la tercera rueda, distraído, empieza a buscar las llaves dentro de su mochila, camina un poco errático cuando no las encuentra; maldice cuando comprueba que definitivamente no las tiene.

Regresa a buscar las llaves, yendo a todos los lugares en los que estuvo ese día, una vez descartados se dirige al resto de la escuela y finalmente las encuentra tiradas en uno de los baños cerca del campo de Lacrosse; tratando de tranquilizarse empieza a pensar porque estaban allí, y vuelve a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, talvés Scott las tomó por equivocación y las tiró por accidente.

No en realidad.

Scott no tenía práctica.

Stiles no había estado en ese lugar.

***

Días después se encuentra en un tiempo de vinculación padre-hijo dentro del auto policial perteneciente a John; algunos pasan ese tiempo jugando deportes, pescando, viendo un partido, pero los hombres Stilinski lo hacen patrullando Beacon Hills. No quiere decir que no hagan las demás actividades, pero con el apretado tiempo de trabajo como Sheriff, y Stiles estudiando la mayor parte de su día, los orilló a encontrar una nueva forma de trabajar su dinámica de familia, aunque fuera poco ortodoxa.

-¿Otra vez?- suspira su padre completamente hastiado, cuando mira que su comida está compuesta de bastantes verduras, por tercer día consecutivo, joder, la regla de que solo puede comer carne una vez a la semana va a terminar matándolo más rápido de lo que hace el colesterol.

Stiles le sonríe malvadamente, él no era una persona que pueda cocinar en sí, pero puede valerse por sí mismo, así que cuando tiene tiempo prepara algo para ambos; además que le encanta ver la cara que pone su padre cuando cree que va a comer algo grasoso y descubre que en su lugar es un sustituto mucho más sano.

Conversando sobre su vida o, mejor dicho, Stiles divagando sobre los últimos artículos que ha leído, llega un momento donde solo hay un silencio agradable, esa noche es bastante tranquila; no se ha presentado un solo disturbio, ni una sola detención por conducir ebrio, ni exceso de velocidad, ni siquiera interrumpiendo una fiesta, que, pensándolo bien, eso es bueno.

No ayuda en nada a su reputación social ser el hijo del hombre que arruina fiestas, que confisca drogas y alcohol, pero no lo desearía de otra forma, su padre es impresionante; dejando eso de lado, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando siente una pulsación alrededor del cuello.

Siente como su tatuaje sube hasta su oreja derecha, abrazando protectoramente toda la mejilla, rodeando todo su cuello, asustado busca cual es el motivo, aprovechando que su padre salió a comprar un café, sale del auto, y camina un poco, esperando ver a la persona a la que pertenece su marca, termina dándose la vuelta cuando alguien grita su nombre.

Pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una mancha negra, luego se encontraba mirando el cielo con un dolor del que se había familiarizado mucho, pero que, había olvidado hace tiempo.


	2. Como un oscuro algodón de azúcar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno dije un día y tarde en subirlo una semana. XD
> 
> Espero lo disfrutes AiKarim

Dirige las puntas de sus dedos recorriendo cada contorno, palpando detenidamente cada relieve rojizo, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar el horrible rojo/violeta enfermizo que cubre la totalidad de su cuello.

Era tan llamativo en su cuerpo que no puede evitar compararlo a los letreros neón que colocan sobre algún club de mala muerte con la esperanza de atraer clientes con problemas de alcohol, o que buscan una noche divertida, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

¿Era él acaso una mala persona? ¿algún tipo de genocida en su vida pasada? Porque no hay otra explicación para el martirio que le toca vivir en estos momentos, refunfuñando con ira cruza los brazos en la oficina del Sheriff, esperando que Melissa y talvés Scott aparezcan en cualquier momento.

Porque no va a ir a ningún hospital por una nimiedad como esa, primero, porque está haciendo gastar el tiempo al personal, que en realidad tienen pacientes que luchan por su vida y segundo, odia los hospitales; son costosos, traen memorias que prefiere enterrar, además de que no es fanático del olor.

Ese olor a antisépticos fuertes mezclado con muerte, enfermedad y desolación. Si, no hay manera que ingrese de forma voluntaria a eso; que se joda la saliva del hombre lobo, ese método jamás estuvo ni siquiera en discusión.

¿Y que si es curativa? no iba a recurrir a eso.

Melissa se ofreció, como la mejor mujer que conoce y como enfermera certificada a revisar la atrocidad que consiguió hace -mira su reloj para confirmarlo- 17 minutos, 32 segundos y contando, sucedió tan rápido que le costó unos segundos asimilarlo y empezar a gritar con lágrimas circulando por su cara. Hey, no lo juzgues, dolió como una perra.

No fue uno de los mejores momentos ¿está bien? Al mismo tiempo, destruyó su camisa favorita de cuadros y la camiseta gráfica del Joker casi nueva, comprada y usada una única vez en el estreno de la película; porque que le gusten los héroes y ame con fervor a Batman no significa que no pueda simpatizar con las razones de los villanos.

Regresando al motivo por la que esta empapado de sangre con su ropa hecha tiras y con el orgullo del tamaño de una mota de polvo; agradece que Derek nunca ha sido destinado a ser Alfa porque si no ya se hubiera convertido en una de esas máquinas feroces llenas de dientes que no poseen ningún sentido de la decencia, y que corren en luna llena. Maldición, se encoge de miedo sólo de pensarlo.

Suma las probabilidades, ¿Quién sabía que ese día había eclipse lunar? ¿Qué Derek no puede controlarse en un buen día menos por la noche? Además de que esa precisa noche iba a heredar uno de los rasgos Hale más venerados y raros de su familia consiguiendo su transformación completa a lobo. ¡No él! Puedes apostarlo.

Sólo su puta suerte.

Lo único que lo satisface es que su padre se miraba tan o más molesto que él. ¡Toma eso Hale! Ahora con tres policías, esperando desnudo a su Alfa, añadiendo que se enfrenta con la mirada de perra del Sheriff seguro que no está pasando por un día de campo. Le da una sensación de falso alivio, porque, aunque no esté en la misma habitación que él, ya sabes, por el protocolo policial que trata de velar por la seguridad emocional de la víctima, puede casi jurar que lo están tratando mal. Él sonríe, oh, jodidamente lo hace, alucinando con el castigo que le darán a Derek.

***

-¿Cómo que no hay cargo?- pregunta airadamente Stiles moviendo hasta el más mínimo de los músculos de sus extremidades superiores, mientras se sentaba en la patrulla de su papá, quien pidió el resto de la noche, en vista de las… circunstancias.

-Derek es mayor de edad y me atacó ¡me atacó! ¿lo escuchaste? Tengo la evidencia, aquí- dijo señalando la dolorosa mordida que Derek le dio en su forma de lobo completo, ahora menos dolorosa gracias a la magia de los analgésicos orales, -no hay lugar para la amnistía de ningún tipo-

-No hubo amnistía Stiles y lo sabes- dijo cansadamente su padre conduciendo a su hogar.

-Exijo una orden de alejamiento- continuó ignorando deliberadamente la respuesta de su papá

-¡No! Quiero más, agrégale una demanda, el estado contra Derek Hale, otorgándole una fianza alta y mil horas de servicio comunitario, quiero verlo de naranja, anótalo ¡naranja! Ese humillante color que demarca a un criminal- dijo sonando más como berrinche que como una exigencia real, de tal manera que terminó ganándose un resoplido de John.

-Talia le dará un entrenamiento de control nuevo y creo que eso es mucho peor que todo lo que has dicho, ella definitivamente no estaba feliz… ahora, enfoquémonos en la parte donde obtuviste tu marca del alma- apartando la mirada de la carretera sólo un poco, le indicó a su hijo que hablará.

-¿Sorpresa?- Stiles preguntó con timidez bajando la voz jugando con los dedos de jazz para enfatizar más la palabra, al no recibir respuesta, empezó a escudriñar a detalle la cara de su papá, dándose cuenta de algo -No te miras para nada sorprendido que sea Derek-

-Maldita sea, sabía que algún día llegaría esto- murmuró con tintes amargos en su voz el sheriff -necesitaré un trago luego de esto-

-No puedes beber alcohol, daña el hígado y los riñones-

-Cállate Stiles- continuó hablando sólo después de asegurarse que su hijo no interrumpiera.

-Como ya sabes, los hombres lobos son muy reservados con su historia y su manada, ninguno de nosotros sabía nada hasta el día del “incidente escolar”, cuando regresamos a casa luego de comprarte un helado, estaba Talia Hale esperando en la puerta, explicando sobre los compañeros de los hombres lobo y la cultura que los envuelve, hasta dejó un libro para cuando fueras mayor.

-Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que ya sabias que Derek era mi alma gemela?- Stiles exclamó molesto.

-En realidad, no creo que exista una tan sola persona en Beacon Hills que no lo sepa, exceptuando a Scott, el pobre chico ni siquiera sabe en qué día se encuentra-

-¿Qué?-

-Stiles eres lo suficiente inteligente para escribir un documento sobre la historia de la circuncisión masculina en 54 paginas con todas las reglas de la investigación científica, creo que puedes resolver el resto por ti mismo, joder estoy demasiado viejo para dramas juveniles-

-¡oh! perdón por no pensar que el morder, atacar, intimidar, acosar y aplastar son signos directos de amor, ya sabes, me faltó que me mandarán esa información por correo electrónico, de seguro se fue a spam y se borró en cualquiera de los posteriores 30 días- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo reunir. 

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir, no estoy justificando el comportamiento que tiene Derek, ¿crees que él me agrada? ¿qué me gusta que salgas herido? claro que no, Derek ya no es un niño y en vista que tu no lo sabías, si hubiera querido que salieran o lo que sea, debería haber dado el primer paso y comportarse como un hombre lobo completamente funcional- al terminar de escuchar eso Stiles sonríe con suficiencia, claro, él siempre tiene la razón.

-Pero, también sé que todos los lobos jóvenes tienen problemas con el control y más si se encuentra en la presencia de su pareja predestinada; piensa un poco en eso y también sobre lo que Derek tiene que pasar cada día- al escuchar refunfuñar a Stiles detiene el auto,

-No te estoy diciendo que debas aceptarlo, nadie puede decirte que decisión tomar, ¿bien? esta decisión es tuya, única y exclusivamente tuya- dice acariciando el cabello de Stiles, luego continúa diciendo -y no olvides que yo estaré apoyando cada elección que hagas, sea cual sea ¿comprendes? tu bienestar siempre ha sido mi prioridad- 

-Gracias papá, eres el mejor-

***

-¡Esa cosa es enorme!- grita Scott, no más baja del jeep, provocando que unos pocos volteen a ver con curiosidad y luego los ignoren como de costumbre

-Gracias por su observación señor McCall, ¿cree que puede hablar más fuerte? parece que la fila de atrás no lo escuchó- respondió irónicamente tratando de hacer su mejor imitación de Harris; mientras rodaba los ojos, luego colocó su mochila al lado opuesto de la herida y consiguió caminar unos pasos antes que Scott se pusiera al día y corriera un poco a invadir su espacio personal.

-Perdón hermano, cuando mi mamá me dijo, pensé que era algo pequeño- se disculpó Scott, lo que no ayuda en nada, hubiera preferido que él tomara su mochila y la llevará; pero Allison llegaría en cualquier momento y conociendo que Scott era poseído por el espíritu del caballero con armadura plateada cada vez que ella lo mira, le tiraría la mochila al suelo mientras va a agitar su cola imaginaria de perro hacia Allison, así que ni siquiera se molestó en pedir el favor.

-¡Tengo puntos de costura Scott! ocho para ser exactos, ¿qué parte de pequeño tiene eso?- dijo amargado, lamentándolo luego por como Scott pone esa cara llorosa con sus ojos lamentables que siempre lo hacen sentir culpable.

-Lo siento, estoy sensible- dice mientras escucha a Scott burlarse de eso; después su amigo sigue diciendo lo bizarro que es toda la situación y despotricando sobre Derek siendo una terrible persona.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor con la indignación de Scott, continúa caminando hacia la entrada; Allison se les une a la mitad del camino lo que hace que el tema sea cambiado de una vez por todas, dándole un plus total cuando ella se ofrece a llevar sus cosas; bendita sea Allison Argent, ella no era tan insensible como Scott, ella era el sol en medio de un día lluvioso; luego de terminar cantando todas las alabanzas posibles a Allison, consigue que Scott se moleste y ella se ría de las estupideces que dice.

Era la primera vez que salía con sólo una prenda sobre su torso, a sugerencia de Melissa, para evitar que doliera más con ropa ajustada y prohibiendo más ropa que haga sudar la herida porque eso no sería divertido: así que, allí lo tienen, usando un ragian tres tallas más grande, cortesía de su papá; haciendo que fueran más visible las vendas que envolvían su cuello.

Increíblemente no recibió comentarios burlistas de nadie, no era que los esperara, pero pensó que alguien le diría algo, pero se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que ni le daban una segunda mirada a su dirección, ni siquiera Jackson, que era el mayor matón de Beacon Hills, es más éste al verlo, camino más rápido hacia otra dirección.

Aunque siendo honestos sobre Jackson y haciendo memoria, el rubio se había burlado de él una única vez y después de eso sólo fingió que no existía.

Talvés al fin la vida era amable con él.

Anotación importante, jamás asegures nada, la vida como la maldita que es, siempre te mostrará lo equivocado que estás.

***

-Jodida mierda- es lo único que sale de su boca en forma ahogada, cuando al abrir la puerta luego del sonido del timbre encuentra un enorme lobo de pelaje negro, ojos dorados, sentado sobre su trasero encima de la alfombra de bienvenida de su casa, sosteniendo entre sus dientes una rosa roja, era un escenario tan distópico, que tenía a Stiles preguntándose si la sobredosis de adderall puede causar alucinaciones.

Aprovechando que tomó a Stiles con la guardia baja, el lobo entró a la casa, a la que no había sido invitado y a la que claramente no es deseado, Stiles cierra la puerta y respira con una tranquilidad impropia de la situación a la vez que gira todo su cuerpo hacia la figura canina frente a él, que adoptó la misma posición de tenía hace unos segundos.

Stiles trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos, planeando en su mente métodos de escape por si las cosas se ponían agresivas, sin embargo, el lobo no hizo ningún ademan de moverse, por lo que pasan viéndose unos largos minutos.

-¿Eso es para mí?- dice Stiles con voz llena de incredulidad, que aumenta cuando el lobo asiente; luego deposita la rosa en el suelo y la empuja un poco con su nariz hacia donde se encuentra Stiles; él mentiría si dijera que eso no fue adorable.

Caminando hacia adelante de forma pausada, se inclina recogiendo la rosa sin quitarle los ojos de encima al lobo, procurando no agarrarla de la parte que había visto que tenía en su boca, se sorprende al mirar que la punta de la cola del lobo se mueve despacio de un lado a otro; en un claro gesto de alegría.

-Eres tan ridículo- ríe Stiles, analizando lo hilarante y extraña que es la situación a la que ha sido sometido, recibiendo un resoplido molesto que en vez de causarle miedo le dio gracia porque sonó como un perro estornudando.

-Amigo hay tantos chistes de perros nadando en mi cabeza que ni siquiera puedo elegir uno- dice alegre mientras va a la cocina a colocar la rosa en un vaso con agua, debería buscar un florero, pero es demasiado perezoso para hacer eso.

No fue hasta que su tatuaje se movió que recuperó la cordura que parece perdió en los últimos momentos, este lobo es Derek Hale, pesadilla melancólica de un metro ochenta y tres centímetros, su gruñona alma gemela; llenándose de pánico, saca el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón listo para llamar a su papá o al 911, lo primero que encuentre.

Pero no logra ni marcar una tecla cuando se le fue arrebatado de las manos, por parte de la enorme bestia que entró a su casa, sin embargo, en vez de huir se le queda viendo con grandes ojos lastimeros de cachorro, como diciéndole que no le hará daño.

-¡Ey! ¡Devuelve ese teléfono!- grita Stiles, viendo como el lobo huye y no quedándole de otra que perseguirlo.

-¡Dámelo Derek!- exige detrás de él, sabiendo que nunca le ganaría en velocidad ni el fuerza, pero intentándolo de todas maneras, poco tiempo después se da cuenta que el lobo sólo está jugando con él, porque disminuye la velocidad y trata de darle ventajas, además que muchas veces le hace creer que puede atraparlo.

Stiles se cansa a los siete minutos de haber empezado, él no es un buen corredor, aunado a su vida sedentaria, esto representa más del ejercicio que ha hecho en un año, respirando pesadamente cae al suelo de manera dramática.

Luego tiene a un lobo a su lado depositando su teléfono a la par de su cabeza.

-Mira como lo babeaste todo- reclama Stiles con asco, mientras lo limpia con la tela de su pantalón, recibiendo una lamida rápida en su cara cuando se distrae, no sabe que expresión tiene su cara, pero el lobo, empieza a saltar de un lado a otro sobre su cuerpo, moviendo su cola frenéticamente.

Luego Derek arrastra todo su cuerpo sobre el piso antes de ponerse de pie y ladrar feliz.

-Mira lo adorable que eres, ven aquí chico- llama con voz de bebé, una vez que se sienta, cuando el lobo solo se le queda viendo, Stiles abre los brazos invitando a acercarse, trotando contento Derek se acerca mucho, y se tira sobre el delgado joven de lunares que acaricia su pelaje.

-

-

-

¿Qué? Ahora no puede disfrutar un rato de debilidad con un lobo que se porta lindo… carajo, demándelo si quieren; aunque sea extraño, no le importa en ese momento.

Stiles siempre quiso una mascota, pero cuando su papá lo puso a prueba comprando un pez que murió a los dos días, bueno, es fácilmente deducible que el tema nunca volvió a tocarse; pero quiere declarar que en su defensa la muerte del señor Escamas Stilinski no fue su culpa, sino la falta de un filtrado de agua constante en su pecera; lo cual recae toda la culpa en su papá.

Pero, como la mayoría de los asesinos, no quiso tomar responsabilidad de ello.

Luego de unos minutos de estar acariciando al oscuro algodón de azúcar, éste empezó a hacer pequeños sonidos tristes, cuando Stiles seguía preguntando que estaba mal, el lobo no contribuía, fue hasta que coloco su cabeza canina en su cuello herido, justo cuando Stiles se detuvo a la expectativa de un daño nuevo y Derek dio un sonido mucho más triste, entendió lo que está pidiendo.

Stiles empezó a quitarse las vendas vacilante luego de eso, puede culpar después a su amor por los animales o simplemente a que su curiosidad no tiene ningún sentido de autopreservación, pero sentía que eso ayudaría; permaneció quieto unos momentos para ver que era lo que iba a hacer el lobo, luego éste empezó a lamerle la herida, debe decir que le dolió un poco pero paulatinamente fue desapareciendo hasta que después no quedo nada de rastro.

Tocando su cuello, sintió la piel tersa, sin ningún relieve anormal en ella, sonriendo por sentirse normal, le rascó la oreja atrás al lobo en forma de agradecimiento, lo que provocó un pequeño sonido de ronroneo canino.

Después el lobo caminó hacia la puerta principal rascándola, Stiles la abrió con incertidumbre para luego ser sorprendido cuando su mascota falsa salió corriendo calle abajo, tardo unos minutos viendo el paisaje para luego sentarse a ver la televisión.

Cuando su papá llegó tres horas después seguía viendo el mismo canal.

-Stiles, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó John luego de ver la extraña actitud de su hijo.

-No lo sé-

***

-Debes estar muy feliz por lo de ayer- canturreó una voz en su oído.

-¡No paso nada ayer! No sabes nada- dijo nerviosamente Stiles, solo para descubrir a Scott viéndolo confundido, pero después su amigo decidió ignorar lo dicho por Stiles porque continúo hablando.

-Tenías razón, el que provocó los incendios fue un pirólisco ¿sabes lo enfermo que es eso?, te lo juro Allison y yo no te creímos porque eso de encontrar un basilisco especial de fuego aquí, en medio de un pueblo sin importancia parecía demasiado fantasioso incluso para ti, lo siento Stiles, mi hermano ¡jamás llegaré a dudar de ti! ¡nunca!- habló Scott con tanta rapidez que le hizo darse cuenta lo parecidos que eran cuando se emocionaban, o cuanto el mimetismo en las relaciones biológicas ha afectado a Scott contagiándose de sus mismas actitudes, puede apostar que Scott está rebotando un poco en su lugar.

-Yo siempre tengo razón- dijo jactándose ante su amigo, no había tenido la oportunidad de leer las noticias en la mañana, porque no tenía espacio en su cabeza para algo más que no fuera lo que le ocurrió ayer. Además, aunque hubiera adivinado; esa información no fue útil para nadie, porque sólo se los dijo a sus amigos mientras tomaban el almuerzo, así que solo le quedaba la satisfacción de impresionar a Scott.

Si Stiles supiera que los lobos están al pendiente de sus ideas jamás pensaría que sus investigaciones son inútiles, no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho para una manada a la que no pertenece, todavía.

-Qué raro, pensé que no podías usar ese tipo de camisas- cuestionó Scott, excelente, el único día que su amigo elige fijarse en detalles tiene que ser hoy, evadiendo la pregunta, habla sobre la tarea del laboratorio de química del que está seguro que Scott no hizo, teniendo total razón cuando Scott empieza a buscar a alguien que se la preste.

Stiles quisiera hacerlo, pero Harris siempre estaba al pendiente de cada trabajo suyo, así que no tardaría nada darse cuenta de la copia, castigandolos por semanas, hundiéndolos a ambos en el proceso.

Horas más tarde se encuentra mirando a Derek, encontrándolo más desagradable que intimidante, una vez que se pone a pensar en el lobo Derek y cómo se comió los puntos de costura, duda mucho volver a encontrarlo intimidante.

Esa noche Derek se presenta, nuevamente como un lobo, con la única variante que esta vez le trae un girasol.

***

-¿Alguna vez hacen algo que saben que no deberían estar haciendo?, pero que se siente tan natural y tan bueno que no pueden pararlo- interroga Stiles al aire antes de empujar la pajilla del jugo de naranja que compró, cuando escucha toses extrañas mira a sus amigos que sonrojados se miran entre sí.

-Oh Dios mío, no estaba hablando de eso, uh, uh, olvida lo que acabo de decir, necesito que la imagen mental que tengo se queme completamente- dice ganándose risas de los pervertidos que tiene frente a él.

Es sólo… no sabe con quién consultar lo que sucede con Derek, porque ni él mismo lo entiende, desde hace más de un mes, el lobo se presenta puntualmente a las 7 pm con una flor diferente cada día, se queda aproximadamente media hora, donde lo obliga a jugar con él y luego se va tan campante como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Stiles nunca ha corrido ni por salvar una nota en deportes, pero míralo ahora, corriendo detrás de un lobo.

No te confundas, él todavía detesta un poco al Derek humano, pero. ha ido encariñándose del lobo juguetón y adorable que llega a su cita de juegos diarios, si su tatuaje no se moviera estaría seguro de que eran dos personas diferentes, sin embargo, no es el caso, sigue siendo Derek; al que poco a poco a dejado de comportarse extraño a su alrededor,

Sonríe al recordar la noche en la que Stiles bromeando le pide hacer un truco de perros, pensando en que haría enojar al lobo, pero siendo sorprendido cuando Derek le dio la pata y luego siguió pidiéndosela cada vez que puede, solo porque puede hacerlo.

Pero luego, Derek decidió que todos los días le mostraría algo diferente a Stiles, pero él tenía primero que adivinar que espectáculo le mostraría, fue bastante divertido verlo tratar de hacer pistolas con sus patas, para pedirle que Stiles le disparará con los dedos y fingir estar muerto.

Jamás se había reído tanto en su vida.

-Veo que tenemos una nueva Lydia- dijo Scott bromeando, trayéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Vamos Stiles, la sonrisa que tenías en tu cara era la misma que le hiciste a Lydia hace dos años cuando te enamoraste de ella-

Luego de un tiempo de negarse y Scott siendo pesado, Allison lo amonesta, diciendo que Stiles estaría listo de compartir si alguien le gustaba, sin embargo, aun cuando está en sus otras clases, no puede dejar de sentir que lo que dijo Scott le abre los ojos.

¿Estaba enamorándose del alter ego de un hombre lobo en forma de un perro acolchonado?

No es así, no hay forma, pero, aunque siga negándose sabe que muy dentro de él, Scott está en lo cierto, lo que dice mucho de su estado mental en los últimos días, si el despistado Scott, el hombre que tardó 15 días en descubrir que la escuela era de diferente color que el año anterior, se dio cuenta de algo que él no.

Estaba jodido de muchas maneras.

***

-¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!- dijo sonriendo Stiles mientras sacaba de su mochila un collar negro con púas metálicas, riendo a carcajadas cuando el lobo frente a él ladró y gruñó inconforme.

-Ah vamos, me costó 29 dólares con 85 centavos, no seas gruñón, hasta le puse una placa mira, Sourwolf ese es tu nuevo nombre y si miras el reverso dice “en caso de pérdida no llame a Stiles Stilinski, buena suerte sobreviviendo”- su diversión se vio apañada cuando el lobo le arrebato el insultante objeto de cuero destruyéndolo inmediatamente.

-No eres divertido- dijo suspirando, pero todavía sonriendo, los últimos meses han sido extraños, pero no cambiaría nada, algunas veces se pregunta si el verdadero Derek es igual a su lobo, si en realidad Derek es como un dulce relleno, duro en todo su exterior, pero cremoso por dentro, genial, ahora tiene hambre.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- dice Stiles, sabiendo que Derek no se queda más de una hora con él, sin embargo se sorprende cuando el lobo asiente, decidiendo preparar algo rápido, se va a por fajitas de pollo, esperando que a Derek le gusten.

Stiles queda en medio de una gran interrogante ¿debería darle su comida en el suelo? ¿debería ocupar un plato? Dios, su padre lo desollaría vivo si hiciera eso, esperando no parecer muy grosero, decidió dárselo directamente de sus manos a la boca del lobo, tomando como positiva la señal que Derek no se quejó; una vez que ambos terminan de comer, Derek se va a su casa.

Cuando el lobo salió por esa puerta, Stiles no podría imaginarse que eso sería el final; amargamente comprobado cuando en los siguientes cuatro días nadie tocó el timbre.

***

Finalmente, un martes vuelve a escuchar el timbre, de la manera que sabe que toca Derek corre a abrir la puerta con la esperanza de encontrar al esponjoso amigo que le regala una flor y al cual ha extraño mucho, en cambio es recibido por un gran ramo de rosas sostenido de una mano humana, desprovista que cualquier pelaje lobuno, sorprendido mira a la persona que la que pertenece.

-Sé que no necesitas esto, porque la mierda romántica no es lo tuyo, que parezco un idiota disculpándome con flores, y que esto es un cliché horrible del que no quieres ser parte-

-Te falto decir que no es ecológico- dijo Stiles mordiéndose un poco los labios con ira reprimida, sintiéndose algo divertido.

-Si, no es para nada ecológico, porque si 15 personas compran grandes arreglos florales de 30 rosas como éste, equivalía a 450 rosales podados por la avaricia humana- dijo con sarcasmo seco lo suficiente gracioso para hacer reír a Stiles.

-Stiles, lo siento- dice de la manera más sincera que ha escuchado de una persona, -Estoy aquí para pedirte una oportunidad real, quiero salir contigo, y perdón que me haya tomado tanto tiempo-

-Derek… creo que cualquier persona que use una calculadora y la ironía para prepararme una confesión merece todas las oportunidades posibles- dice Stiles sonriendo mientras toma la ofrenda floral que Derek le preparó.

-Esa multiplicación la hice en mi cabeza- dijo Derek sonriendo un poco, acercándose a Stiles.

-Eres un mentiroso- termina murmurando sobre los labios de Derek antes de darse un pequeño beso.

***

Bailando sin ningún tipo de inhibición, en medio de una gran multitud, disfruta saltando al ritmo de la música, aunque se encuentra sin compañía alguna eso no le preocupa porque sabe y siente unos ojos depredadores sobre él, una mirada penetrante que le hace querer regresar la vista; pero no lo hace.

Tratando de ser lo más seductor que puede estira el cuello y pasa las manos sensualmente por todo su cuerpo, dando un espectáculo para alguien más, esforzándose para eliminar el impedimento de la cercanía, si el lobo no quería unirse a él, solo tenía que convencerlo. No pasa ni un minuto cuando siente una presencia cerniéndose sobre él.

Suspirando feliz, recompensa el gesto estirando su cuello y apoyándolo sobre el cuerpo detrás; retira su cabeza hacia la derecha, cuando recibe besos en su cuello, luego comienza a balancearse de manera lenta, sintiéndose enormemente sensual al hacerlo.

Cuando grandes manos se posan sobre su cadera, ya no puede decir que no éste dentro de ese barco, él están tan a bordo de esa idea, tan de acuerdo, Derek como todos los hombres lobos corren más calientes que los demás, lo que brinda una calidez extra en su espalda que hace que se sienta más excitado.

Siente la necesidad de extenderse y restregar todo su cuerpo desesperadamente hacia Derek, pero no lo hace, porque no quiere darle un espectáculo a nadie más que no fuera su alma gemela, quien ha de haber olido a que dirección fueron su pensamientos porque tensa sus manos un poco. Con la intención de seguir bailando abandona esas ideas y empieza a pensar en otras cosas aleatorias porque no quiere terminar con una erección incomoda en la mitad de una pista de baile.

Parecía como si Derek en realidad no quería que él dejará de pensarlo, porque empezó a acariciar sus caderas subiendo poco a poco a los costados cuando todavía se balanceaban hacia un lado, lo que provocó un pequeño movimiento involuntario de la cadera de Stiles hacía atrás que era lo que efectivamente estaba evitando.

Sonriendo malvadamente por el peligroso juego al que Derek los estaba involucrando, eligió demostrar que él podía hacerlo de la mejor manera posible. permitiéndose inclinarse solo un poco, y bailar lo mejor que podía, se supo ganador cuando aumento la respiración pesada de Derek contra su cuello.

Las manos de Derek se deslizaron un poco dentro de la camisa que tenía puesta, acariciando con las uñas su abdomen, y la pequeña curvatura hacia la cintura, suspirando feliz se dejó llevar por el toque. Joder Derek.

Cuando sintió que las manos se dirigían en dirección del cielo, si lo sabes lo que significa, sabía, ya no pudo mantener esa farsa, no quería seguir bailando, sabía exactamente lo que quería y era solo una increíble fortuna que Derek también lo deseaba.

Ah, la genialidad del consentimiento mutuo.

Dando media vuelta Stiles quedó frente a Derek, levantando sus manos para posicionarlas en sus hombros y así tirar de él hacia adelante para unir sus labios -Derek, vamos a mi casa- susurró sobre su boca luego de los muchos besos que se dieron.

Estando de acuerdo, Derek tomó la mano de Stiles y los dirigió a la salida de allí.

-

-

-

Saltando un poco, enrolló los muslos alrededor de Derek, haciendo que éste sin esfuerzo alguno lo levantará, ¿ya había mencionado la belleza de un hombre fuerte como Derek? sintiendo la felicidad de la suerte que tiene, imagina todas esas personas que no pueden tener eso, porque un humano definitivamente no podría cargarlos sin dificultad como lo hace Derek, lo que lo hace sentir tan dichoso, aumentando la felicidad cuando siente como las manos ajenas amasan su trasero.

-Vamos, vamos, llévame a la cama- suplica entrecortadamente

-Alguien está ansioso aquí- se burla Derek.

-Y ese no soy- regresa Stiles subiendo y cayendo en un movimiento suave y tremendamente sugestivo sobre el torso que lo sostiene, lo que tiene a Derek jadeando y a Stiles riéndose a carcajadas, en reprimenda recibe una fuerte palmada, con la mirada sorprendida, Stiles siente algo tan extraño.

Se excitó cuando la sensación nerviosa cruzó por el centro de su espalda hasta la cabeza, pero también le dolió, estaba decidiendo cuál de las dos era más dominante, cuando unos labios chocan con los suyos mientras sube las gradas, no hay prisa, Stiles podría descubrir después si le gusta ser azotado o no.

El tatuaje de Stiles lo abruma, porque al recorrer su cuerpo le proporciona el doble de satisfacción a lo que Derek está haciendo, provocándole sonidos que nunca han salido de su boca, a los cuales no le impide el paso, sabe que debería estar avergonzado, pero escucharlos junto con una par de maldiciones y su nombre de la boca de Derek lo tiene emocionado.

Derek le quita la camisa de manera lenta, mientras todavía están subiendo, luego lo deposita con cuidado en su cama, tratando que quitar cualquier prenda que evite el estar desnudos, cuando ambos estuvieron en medio de la cama, ya habían solucionado ese problema.

Sin ninguna prenda de por medio, Derek se posicionó en medio de los muslos de Stiles, cubriendo cuerpo con cuerpo, amando la sensación tan real que siente. Stiles levanta su rodilla izquierda doblándola hacia arriba y colocando ese pie sobre el colchón para darle más accesibilidad a Derek, invitándolo a unirse, cuando finalmente lo logra, se mueve en pequeñas sacudidas para obtener la fricción que anhela, colocando sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de Derek, acaricia toda esa musculosa región.

Luego de darse los besos más sucios que alguna vez se han dado, Stiles empezó a descender una mano para alcanzar una parte del cuerpo de Derek que no ha tenido la oportunidad de tocar y que muere por hacerlo, pero su intento terminó siendo interrumpido cuando Derek lo imposibilitó y empezó a hablar.

-Stiles…-lo nombró con voz jadeante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué nos estamos deteniendo? – preguntó muy confundido Stiles.

Derek colocó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Stiles viéndolo fijamente y luego suspirando desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas preparado? Porque podemos dejarlo hasta aquí- Stiles dijo tratando de reunir la mayor comprensión y empatía que pudo, mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba, pero trataría de calmarse por Derek.

-No es eso, sólo que… necesito…- Stiles mordió su labio para no decir nada, quería que Derek explicará, pero al final Derek decidió no decir nada y mejor enseñándoselo, levantando a Stiles sobre sus axilas, lo forzó a sentarse, lo que hizo que éste empezará a protestar por el maltrato recibido.

Luego Derek le estiró sus piernas, extendiéndolas a su dirección, mientras se acostaba en la cama; confundido por unos segundos, Stiles se preguntaba que estaba tratando de hacer, cuando sintió que tomaba sus tobillos y lo empujaban cerca, Derek dirigió el cuerpo de Stiles de tal manera que terminara posicionando ambas rodillas a los lados de su cabeza, luego las grandes manos del lobo le obligaron a extender los muslos, quedando prácticamente sentado a unos centímetros de la cara de Derek.

Joder.

-Derek- lloró Stiles acompañado con el gemido más sucio que había hecho en su vida, cuando Derek sin previo aviso empezó a tomarlo por la boca, en su posición además de sentirlo también podía verlo, abrumado por la sensación terminó acostándose lentamente hacia adelante con cada empuje que hacía Derek, hasta que su cabeza se apoyaba en la cama justo arriba de la Derek, y su trasero estaba hacia arriba, en otro momento estaría completamente avergonzado, pero esta era su alma gemela, su otra mitad, su complemento perfecto, así que la confianza y la comodidad hacía que su vulnerabilidad no fuera vergonzosa. No podía imaginarse a nada más que a Derek en esa posición.

Aprovechando la situación, Derek empezó a masajear las mejillas del trasero de Stiles, estirándolas con una mano y haciendo movimientos de presión sobre la línea media, lo que provoco empujes de vaivén de la cadera de Stiles; asegurándose que estaba trabajando bien, de acuerdo con el olor en aumento de la excitación de Stiles, fue recompensando con sonidos tan excitantes que tenían a Derek sobre la cima, completamente drogado de sus sentidos.

Estirándose para alcanzar el lubricante, lo abrió con un sola mano, asegurándose de que fuera lo suficiente, luego lo calentó con la mano, para asegurarse que Stiles no sintiera el frió liquido sobre sí, después Derek acerco un solo dedo a la entrada, masajeando en círculos, y empujando un poco, sorprendentemente la mitad de su índice entró sin problema, captando el olor de un lubricante diferente sonrió, Stiles lo había hecho antes para él.

Podía fácilmente imaginárselo inclinado sobre el lavabo del baño, con los pies en punta, tratando de encontrar un ángulo agradable para joderse con sus propios dedos deseando que fueran los de Derek.

Emocionado decidió avanzar tragándolo lo más que podía, a la vez que empujaba lentamente sus demás dedos, tratando de curvearlos un poco para encontrar la próstata, sabiendo exactamente cuando sucedió porque la cadera frente a él detuvo todo el vaivén que había hecho y por el grito ahogado que salió de la otra boca.

Empujando hacia esa dirección, apuntó varias veces; cuando finalmente tuvo cuatro de sus dedos dentro de él y Stiles había superado la incomodidad y el pequeño dolor que produjo la diferencia del grosor de sus dedos con los de Stiles, su olor cambió, y los movimientos fueron más frenéticos.

Derek había decidido hacerlo venir de esa manera, siendo ese uno de sus más grandes fantasías y el sueño que más se repetía en sus noches, no decepcionado con el resultado, aceleró ambos movimientos estimulando las zonas más erógenas del cuerpo contrario.

El lenguaje de Stiles se vio reducido a gemidos y lloriqueos, con lágrimas de placer en los ojos que nublaban su vista, se sintió estirado y lleno a la vez, de una manera que no tendría que ser agradable, pero que ilógicamente lo era; todo su cuerpo temblaba, robándole toda su fuerza.

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo se alternaban entre explosiones de calor extendiéndose en su abdomen y el frío que se movía hacia arriba recorriendo toda su espalda, sumada a que su cabeza estaba tan abrumada que no podía pensar más que en solo venir.

Esa sensación extraña agregando a la de su tatuaje moviéndose y deleitarse con el toque de Derek no hacían fácil el permitirse explicar, sus manos estaban empuñadas sobre las sabanas con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar seguro para anclarse, los dedos de sus pies se apretaban y estiraban de una manera no consciente y sus caderas se balanceaban en un movimiento que lo tenía sintiéndose sexy de alguna manera.

No tuvo ni oportunidad de avisar cuando venía, cuando el orgasmo más hermoso que había sentido se estrelló contra él, llenando de un éxtasis enloquecedor, cerrando los ojos decidió disfrutarlo lo máximo que pudo hacerlo. Fueron unos segundos de gloria, muchos más de lo que duraba cuando él sólo se los provocaba, lo que hizo que pusiera una gran sonrisa que estaba seguro de que se ha de haber visto tonta.

Traído a la realidad, cuando escuchó sonidos húmedos enfrente a él, abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarse primero con la visión del techo de su habitación, tardo un tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo habían movido, encontrándose ahora completamente acostado, descendiendo un poco la mirada, pudo ver como Derek se masajeaba de manera brusca buscando su liberación también.

Se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar, pero no tenía fuerza alguna y sentía que todavía temblaba un poco de sus muslos, solo pudo sonreírle a Derek, admirando la parte de él con la todavía no se había familiarizado pero que estaba seguro de que la sentiría dentro de él pronto. Viendo a Derek llegar sobre él, mojando su pecho y estómago, levantó una mano recogiendo un poco llevándolo a su boca, tratando de ser lo más coqueto posible, pero terminó riendo cuando Derek le gruñó como regáñandolo a través de su propio orgasmo haciéndole saber que, aunque quisiera no podía conseguir una ronda más, todavía.

No importa, no hay presiones, él puede imaginarse haciendo esto por un largo tiempo, tenían toda la noche por delante...

Y así fue.

***

-Derek, hey, Derek- llamó insistentemente Stiles a un dormido Derek, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos.

-Duerme- respondió con voz ronca por el sueño, casi cayendo de regreso al mundo de Morfeo.

-Tengo algo importante que preguntarte- dijo severamente Stiles, tratando de llamar su atención, Derek como el cariñoso lobo protector que ha sido últimamente, se sentó en la cama, viendo a Stiles con atención, esperando que continué hablando.

-¿Soy fácil por acostarme contigo en nuestra primera cita?- dice seriamente Stiles.

-No seas ridículo Stiles, déjame dormir- suspiró Derek cayendo de nuevo a la cama.

-Hey, es un cuestionamiento moral aceptable- dice Stiles sonriendo, acomodándose mejor para que su cara se froté contra el pecho de Derek, aprovechando su posición besa y succiona uno de los pezones desnudos frente a él, solo porque puede hacerlo.

-Stiles- suspira Derek despidiéndose del sueño que tenía -no importa si nos acostábamos la primera, la octava cita o hasta después de casarnos, tú eres mi compañero perfecto para siempre, no hay devoluciones de ningún tipo, los lobos nos apareamos de por vida- luego de comprobar que Stiles entiende lo que Derek dice, cierra los ojos, y continúa diciendo en burla.

-Además, nada de lo que hicimos ayer fue moral, ¿lo sabes bien? nos escabullimos en un club, bebimos alcohol, nos acostamos juntos aunque sigues siendo menor de edad, te di la mordida de apareamiento que solo se dan en las bodas, entonces esta claro que no hay lugar para la moralidad aquí- Stiles se ríe a través de toda la explicación de Derek, sabiendo muy bien que todas fueron sus ideas, fue tan sorprendente saber que Derek quería reclamarlo como suyo desde la infancia y ¿quién era él para negarle algo que también desea?

-Derek, creo que podría amarte- susurra Stiles con cariño somnoliento, si bien, es cierto que su relación es rápida y natural, aún faltan muchas cosas por hablar, sumado al hecho que ambos tienen defectos enormes, con caracteres que chocan uno junto al otro, sin embargo, tienen toda un vida por delante para resolverlo.

-Yo ya te amo Stiles-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Acaso esperabas un aburrido misionero? jajaja "Not on my watch"
> 
> Trate de hacerlo gracioso de un drama ligero, pero fallé, lo siento, sé que odias el drama, espero que no sea lo suficiente pesado de digerir.

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento cualquier error de ortografía, redacción, sentido, etc.
> 
> A mi beta querida Ai Karim   
> Ya después de tres años me inspiraste a volver a escribir.


End file.
